barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in The Pink Shoes
:"Listen to the beat of your heart and keep on dancing." :—Barbie Barbie in The Pink Shoes is the 24th CGI-animated Barbie film, and it is the first Barbie movie to be released as a combo pack, Blu-ray or Ultra Violer Disc. The theme song of the movie is "Keep on Dancing" by Rachel Bearer. The film will be in Vue cinemas in the UK on March 2 and March 3, 2013. Story Official Summary "Dance your way to a magical adventure with Barbie as Kristyn, a ballerina with big dreams! When she tries on a pair of sparkling pink shoes, she and her best friend, Hailey, are whisked away to a fantastical ballet world. There, Kristyn discovers she must dance in her favorite ballets in order to defeat an evil Snow Queen. With performances to the legendary Giselle and Swan Lake ballets, it's a wonderful journey where if you dance with your heart, dreams come true!" Full Story The film opens with Madame Natasha overseeing the dancers's warm-up session, and critiquing the children's number. Kristyn and Hailey are backstage talking when Tara and Dillon perform their Pas de Deux. Kristyn's solo begins and she dances flawlessly, but soon the music overtakes her and she begins to improvise new choreography. Madame Natasha chastises her, causing Kristyn to fall and rip her shoes, and warns her not to deviate when the international ballet scouts come. Kristyn and Hailey leave to get a new pair of shoes, while Tara's father tries to convince Madame to let his daughter have another solo - Kristyn's. But Madame tells him that his daughter already has enough solos and walks away. Meanwhile, while looking for a new pair of shoes, Hailey can't seem to find any Kristyn's size (which is five). But then, the costume mistress, Madame Katerina gives Kristyn a pair of pink pointe shoes that overwhelm her. When she tries them on, she and Hailey are suddenly transported to a magical world, which turns out to be the ballet world of Giselle, where Kristyn has transformed into Giselle. She starts to dance Giselle's solo and dances beautifully. However, when Prince Albrecht asks her to marry him and is interrupted by Hilarion, Kristyn rejects them both. Hailey reminds her of the tragic ending of the ballet, and suggests that they leave. As they are about to leave, they are nearly run over by an icy sleigh ridden by the Snow Queen, who rules the ballet world. She demands to know why the dancers have deviated from the story, and where 'Giselle' is. Hilarion tries to cover for her, but the Queen turns to Giselle's mother, Berthe. The Snow Queen knows when Berthe tries to lie to her and turns her into an ice-sculpture. Hilarion and Albrecht agree to work together to find Giselle. Meanwhile, Hailey has figured out that the shoes are behind everything and tries to convince Kristyn to take them off. However, Kristyn refuses and runs away. When Hailey catches up, she finds Kristyn at a lake and that she has now transformed into Odette. Prince Siegfried happens upon them, and asks 'Odette' to dance, while Rothbart looks on. The Prince asks 'Odette' to come his party that night and she agrees. However, Rothbart wants his daughter, Odile to marry the Prince and turns Kristyn and Hailey into swans to detain them. The Snow Queen arrives, approves of Rothbart's plan and then leaves to continue looking for the source of the ballet disruptions. After a narrow encounter with Hilarion and Albrecht, Hailey and Kristyn are able to fly away and arrive at the party, knowing that only Siegfried can break Rothbart's spell. Kristyn is able to interrupt the Prince's dance with Odile, who has been disguised to look like 'Odette', and breaks the spell. Unfortunately the Snow Queen has caught up with them and takes Hailey captive as she 'does not belong in the story.' Distressed, and worried for her friend, Kristyn follows the ice trail left by the Snow Queen's sleigh, but breaks down and starts crying as she thinks that it is hopeless in finding Hailey. Hilarion and Albrecht catch up to her, and Kristyn explains that her friend is missing. She asks them for help in taking on the Snow Queen and they set off. When they get to the Ice Palace, both men try to convince her of marriage again, but Kristyn says she would never be happy if she doesn't save Hailey. Hilarion and Albrecht decide to help her. Inside the palace, the Snow Queen is furious with Kristyn, and proves her point by making Hailey dance the Chinese Doll dance from Coppelia, before turning her attention to Kristyn and forcing her to dance as well. Hilarion and Albrecht try to save Kristyn, but are unable to overcome the Snow Queen's powers. Luckily, Kristyn's passion for making up her own choreography allows her to break the Snow Queen's control by herself. As she does so, she undergoes another transformation into a beautiful pink, rose decorated costume. Hailey un-freezes, and asks Kristyn if she is finally ready to go home, to which Kristyn says yes and takes off the pink shoes. As they return magically back in the costume shop, Madame Katerina comes in and reminds them that Kristyn needs to be on stage in fifteen minutes. Tara gives her a pair of ballet shoes, and Hailey makes some last minute adjustments to the costume, while the talent scouts watch the other numbers. Kristyn comes on stage and begins her dance. As she modulates into her own choreography, her dress magically changes from blue and purple to glittery pink, and everyone agrees that her dance is amazing. The scouts want to feature Tara and Dillon in their company, and ask Kristyn to star in a brand new ballet with Hailey as her costume designer. As the dancers leave, Madame Katerina, takes the pink shoes and carefully packs them away, smiling. Starring The Voices Of Featuring The Dancing Of Scene Index #Practice Makes Perfect! 5:39 #Rehearsal 6:44 #The Pink Shoes 3:36 #Giselle 13:18 #Swan Lake 2:47 #The Sun! 7:54 #The Ball 7:57 #Finding a Friend 6:28 #Kristyn's Way 5:03 #Follow Your Instincts 4:10 #Keep on Dancing 3:04 #Something New 7:51 DVD and Blu-Ray Bonus Features *''Barbie in The Pink Shoes'' bloopers *"Keep on Dancing" music video *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' music video *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' episode Trailer Gallery *''Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess'' *''Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar'' *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' *''Barbie: Princess Charm School'' *''Barbie: A Fairy Secret'' *''Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale'' *The Barbie Movie Collection *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' Music Vladimir Martinka conducted the score of the film. Marian Turner was the orchestra manager, and Kevin Babuder was the orchestrator. The score was recorded in the Slovak Radio Recording Studio, with Peter Fuchs as the recording engineer. Tom Trafalski was the music editor and Paul Talkington was the recording co-editor. The music was mixed by Steve Kaplan. Jim Dooley arranged the music and Samuel Joseph Smythe did additional arrangements. Additional programming was done by Andrew Skrabutenas. Soundtrack #"Dance of the Cygnets" from Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaïkovsky. #"Black Swan Pas de Deux" from Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaïkovsky. #"Milkmaid Dance", based on "Symphony No. 3 The Eroica" by Ludwig van Beethoven. #"Dance of the Friends" from Giselle by Adolphe Adam. #"Variation of Giselle, Act 1" from Giselle by Adolphe Adam. #"White Swan Pas de Deux" from Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaïkovsky. #"Black Swan Pas de Trois", containing an excerpt from Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. #"Dance of the Chinese Doll (Hailey Dance)" from Coppélia by Leo Delibes. #"Keep on Dancing", performed by Rachel Bearer; written by Jim Dooley, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut; and produced by Jim Dooley and Gabriel Mann. Videos The teaser trailer is featured on the DVD of Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. Trivia *The motion capture dancer for Kristyn, Jenelle Manzi, was featured in the documentary Living a Ballet Dream: Six Dancers Tell Their Stories. It was released with the Barbie in the Nutcracker DVD. *It is the fourth Barbie ballet movie, following Barbie in the Nutcracker, Barbie of Swan Lake and Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. *Continuing the tradition of using classical music in the Barbie movies, 'Land and Freedom' (based on Beethoven's 7th) is used as background music while the Snow Queen forces Kristyn to dance. *The image of Princess Tori on the side of the DVD for Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar was used on the early DVD cover for this film. *The song Albrecht and Hilarion sing together is "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt". *The young ballerinas perform the Dance of the Little Swans from Swan Lake. It is also performed in Barbie of Swan Lake, by Carlita, Ivan, Marisa and Kelly. *When Kristyns says to Hilarion "I think I'll miss you most of all" before leaving the ballet world, it is a reference to The Wizard of Oz; Dorothy says this to Scarecrow before she leaves Oz to go back to Kansas. *The music in the teaser trailer for the movie is a mix of an instrumental version of "Keep on Dancing" and the milkmaid tune. *In the trailers, Kristyn finds the shoes by herself, but in the film, Madame Katerina gives them to her. Also Known As *Germany - Barbie in Die Verzauberten Ballettschuhe *Greece - Barbie Η Μπαλαρίνα Με υς Μαγικές ΠουέΝτ *China - Barbie in The Pink Shoes - 粉红舞鞋 **Hong Kong - Barbie in The Pink Shoes - 粉红舞鞋 **Macau - Barbie em As Sapatilhas Mágicas - 粉红舞鞋 *Spain - Barbie y las Zapatillas Magicas *Latin America - Barbie y las Zapatillas Magicas *Italy - Barbie e le Scarpette Rosa *Russian - Барби: Балерина в розовых пуантах *Brasil - Barbie em As Sapatilhas Mágicas *France - Barbie Rêve de danseuse étoile *Poland - Barbie i Magiczne Baletki *Thai - บาร์บี้ กับมหัศจรรย์รองเท้าสีชมพู *Sweden'' - Barbie i De Rosa Skorna'' *Finland - Barbie ja Taikatossut *Spanish - Barbie en La Bailarina Màgica External Links *Official website. See also Category:Barbie in The Pink Shoes Category:Barbie Movies Category:Ballet Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Modern Movies